<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'amour ne suffit pas by Suzuka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615821">L'amour ne suffit pas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka'>Suzuka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, another ship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:09:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzuka/pseuds/Suzuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhadamanthe et Kanon s'aiment à la folie, mais leurs nombreuses discordances les empêchent de vivre une relation saine. Des disputes et encore des disputes, ça ne peut plus durer. L'amour, malheureusement, n'est pas une condition suffisante pour prétendre au bonheur</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe x Kanon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'amour ne suffit pas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Il y a quelques private joke dans cette histoire, mais absolument rien qui empêche la compréhension.</p>
<p>Bonne lecture</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rhadamanthe regardait l’entrainement de ses hommes, son attention plus portée sur l’invité du royaume souterrain qui s’était joint à eux pour des duels amicaux. Sans remord ou honte, le juge détaillait avec délice sa façon de se mouvoir sur le ring. Il dansait littéralement au rythme des attaques de ses opposants, dominant l’arène tel un roi conquérant. Rhadamanthe était fasciné par son aisance et sa force, par les contractions de ses muscles et ce sourire greffé sur son visage. Kanon s’amusait et lui aussi prenait du bon temps. Par Hadès, mais qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait aimer cet homme. </p>
<p>Au centre du ring, Kanon parait et esquivait avec une facilité déconcertante, avant de contre-attaquer, ne laissant aucune chance à ses subordonnés qui ne s’avouaient pourtant pas vaincu. Quel spectacle palpitant ! Rhadamanthe était fier de ses hommes valeureux qui n’abandonnaient jamais, même si la fatigue se faisait clairement sentir. Leurs attaques étaient de plus en plus lentes. Kanon ne faisait plus que jouer avec eux. Il les toisait, leur faisant comprendre combien il était supérieur à eux. Définitivement puissant... et péteux aussi. Rhadamanthe n’aimait pas cette façon qu’il avait d’humilier ses hommes qui se démenaient.</p>
<p>– Je reconnais bien là celui qui a mis mon maître en difficulté, haletait Valentine, le nez en sang. Mais jamais je n’abandonnerai. S’il y a bien quelque chose que j’ai appris pendant la guerre sainte, c’est que la persistance est source de force.<br/>– Ça suffit, Valentine, l’arrêta Rhadamanthe. C'est tout pour aujourd'hui.<br/>– Mon seigneur, laissez-moi encore essayer de lui porter un coup.<br/>– Tu es trop lent, Harpie, ricanait Kanon. Les autres ne valent pas mieux. Retournez vous entraîner avant d’espérer ne serait-ce que m’effleurer.<br/>– Toi ! cracha le spectre. Tu vas voir...<br/>– Stop Valentine, le retint le blond en lui serrant l’épaule. <br/>– Seigneur... supplia presque Valentine.<br/>– Tu as bien combattu. J’ai remarqué que tu avais fait des progrès et ta ténacité est tout à ton honneur. Je suis fier de vous tous. Allez prendre une douche et reposez-vous pour aujourd’hui. J’aurais besoin de vous au tribunal demain.<br/>– C’est un honneur de vous servir, s’inclinèrent ensemble les cinq spectres au service de la Wyverne.</p>
<p>Valentine, Myu, Queen, Gordon et Sylphide se retirèrent, le plus droits et dignes possible malgré les douleurs lancinantes qui les irradiaient. Le compliment de leur supérieur aurait dû les submerger de bonheur, mais ils ne pouvaient complètement l’accepter, en réalité trop honteux de leur piètre performance. A cinq, ils n’avaient même pas été capable de porter un coup à un seul homme. Et ils se disaient des spectres de haut rang ? La bonne blague, ils étaient loin d'être à la hauteur, et ce sentiment les déchirait.</p>
<p>Lorsque les arènes furent vidées de tout occupant, Kanon se rapprocha de Rhadamanthe pour l’enlacer par derrière, faisant sursauter le blond qui ne s’y attendait pas.</p>
<p>– Kanon, railla le juge. Ne fais pas ça sans prévenir et au milieu de n’importe où. <i>Damn it</i> ! Je te l’ai déjà plusieurs fois !<br/>– J’aime quand tu jures dans ta langue maternelle, susurra le gémeau à son oreille. Tu m’excites quand tu es en colère, Rhadamanthe.<br/>– Arrête ça. Je ne suis plus d’humeur. C’était quoi ce discours à mes subordonnées ? Tu les prends pour de la merde ou quoi ?<br/>– Je n’y suis pour rien s’ils sont faibles.<br/>– Ils ne sont pas faibles.<br/>– Ils le sont. Tu les as bien vus. A cinq contre un et pas fichu de me toucher.<br/>– Tais-toi Kanon. Si tu es venu pour critiquer la valeur de mes hommes, tu peux rentrer au Sanctuaire. J’aimerai passer du bon temps avec toi.<br/>– Alors viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main pour l’entraîner en dehors de l’arène. Emmène-moi chez toi et je te promets que nous allons passer du bon temps.</p>
<p>A vrai dire, Rhadamanthe n’était pas sûr qu’ils pensaient à la même chose.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>– Heu... Rhada. C’est ça que tu appelles “passer du bon temps” ? demanda Kanon blasé en voyant le service à thé et les mignardises posées devant lui.<p>En rentrant des arènes, Kanon avait cru passer immédiatement à son divertissement favori, mais il avait vite déchanté en voyant le juge s’installer dans un fauteuil avec un journal anglais. Mais à quoi il jouait là ? Il n’allait quand même pas lui refaire le coup du Tea Time ?</p>
<p>– C’est Valentine qui a fait les pâtisseries. Elles sont très bonnes et peu sucrées. Tu devrais essayer. Et le thé est un Earl grey léger provenant d’une maison réputée à Londres. Je respecte scrupuleusement la température de l’eau et le temps d’infusion. C’est un déli...<br/>– Putain, Rhada, mais j’en ai rien à foutre de ça. En plus j’aime pas le thé. Tu écoutes quand je te parle ? Depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que je préfère le café.<br/>– Je n’ai pas de décaféiné.<br/>– Du déca ? Mais c’est dégueulasse le déca ! Je veux un café normal.<br/>– Ce n’est pas raisonnable d’en boire le soir, Kanon. Les boissons excitantes perturbent le sommeil.<br/>– Tu crois que je suis venu ici pour quoi ? Certainement pas pour prendre le thé. Rhada, je pensais que j’avais été clair aux arènes. Je veux qu’on fasse l’amour.<br/>– Hé, du calme. T’es en rut ou quoi ? On peut prendre le temps de boire le thé tranquillement, discuter un peu au lieu de se sauter dessus comme des animaux en chaleur. Raconte-moi un peu ce que tu as fait depuis ta dernière visite.<br/>– Mais toujours la même chose. T’en as pas marre d’entendre sans arrêt la même histoire ? Entrainement obligatoire chiant. Mon frangin chiant sur la propreté et le rangement, et ses habitudes de moine. Même si je l'adore, il est chiant. Milo qui se lamente sans arrêt que son Camus est trop froid et pas tactile et gnagnagna. Chiant ! Mais il croyait quoi en sortant avec un mec pareil ? Shaka et ses citations zen, chiant. Dohko qui raconte toute sa vie sexuelle palpitante avec Shion. Chiant, et incroyablement frustrant aussi. Moi aussi j’aimerai faire de galipettes tous les jours avec l’homme que j’aime. Et quand j’arrive ici, tu me sers le thé ! Rhada, tu te fous de moi ? Est-ce que tu m’aimes vraiment ?<br/>– Tu vas te calmer, gronda le maître des lieux nullement touché.  Je n’y suis pour rien si ta vie au Sanctuaire est d’un ennui mortel. Peut-être que tu ne fais rien pour améliorer les choses non plus. Et ensuite, je ne te permets pas de dire que je ne t’aime pas. Je peux te garantir que tu fais partie des rares personnes à qui je donne ma confiance et mon estime alors que tu n’es pas un soldat d’Hadès. Je t’accueille dans ma demeure, dans mon LIT. Je te laisse pénétrer ma sphère intime. Je te laisse m’EMBRASSER. Bon sang, Kanon, mais qu’est-ce qu’il te faut de plus ? Un bouquet de fleur, un genou à terre et une bague ?<br/>– C’est bon, pas la peine de rentrer dans les clichés ringards. Mais quand je te vois, j’ai envie de te câliner, de te toucher, de t'embrasser, de m'unir avec toi.  C’est normal, je suis amoureux de toi. Tu peux le comprendre ça, non ?<br/>– On va le faire, mais tu permets dix minutes, oui ? C’est l’heure de mon thé. Je ne veux pas gaspiller les pâtisseries de Valentine, et depuis le temps, tu devrais savoir que j’aime savourer mon thé de l’après-midi. Je travaille comme un acharné au tribunal. Mes deux frères me rendent fous. C’est mon moment de détente de la journée. Je vais pas changer mes habitudes pour toi.<br/>– Mais quand je pense que tu es plus jeune que moi. Elle est où la fougue de ta jeunesse ? T’as que vingt-trois ans et tu te comportes déjà comme un vieux. Même nos bicentenaires sont plus foufous que toi. Mais lâche-toi, Rhada. Oublie ton thé pour une fois. Franchement, je ne suis pas venu depuis deux semaines. DEUX SEMAINES. Tu m’as manqué. J’ai envie de toi. Viens. Moi je vais te détendre, ça je peux te le garantir.<br/>– Tu m’as manqué aussi, mais je suis chez moi ici, et j’ai mes habitudes. Assieds-toi et apprécie. Tu ne repars pas dans une heure que je sache.<br/>– Je n’ai pas faim, juste de toi.<br/>– Tu ne penses qu’à ça, Kanon, fit remarquer Rhadamanthe en fronçant son sourcil.<br/>– Je t’aime Rhada, et j’ai envie de toi, là tout de suite. Si j’avais su, je t’aurais rejoint sous la douche.<br/>– Bon écoute, s’agaça le blond, si tu ne veux pas de thé, va m’attendre dans la chambre.<br/>– Bonne idée, et j’espère que tu ne me laisseras pas m’endormir.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe grommela et commença à souffler sur sa boisson. Il n’aimait pas se précipiter. Son Tea Time, c’était sacré. Kanon ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ça ? Depuis qu’il sortait avec le second gémeau, rien ne fonctionnait comme il l’avait prévu. Les deux hommes s’aimaient, ils s’aimaient éperdument même, ce qui les ramenait toujours l'un vers l'autre alors qu’ils avaient des modes de vie catégoriquement opposés.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe était un homme organisé, très impliqué dans son travail. Demander un repos pour profiter de son compagnon n’était pas dans ses options. Et chez lui, il avait ses habitudes de vie qu’il n’aimait pas bousculer. Kanon ou pas Kanon, ses horaires de lever et de coucher ne différaient pas. Un bon sommeil et une bonne qualité de vie étaient essentiels pour servir au mieux son Dieu et assumer son rôle de juge. Il ne supportait pas les visites surprises, les imprévus, et il abhorrait surtout qu’on fasse des commentaires sur sa manière de vivre.</p>
<p>Kanon lui reprochait souvent de préférer son travail à lui, d’être d'un ennui mortel, sans mauvais jeu de mot. “Lâche, toi, éclate-toi, t'es pas un vieux, putain”. Alors déjà, il n’aimait pas lorsque Kanon se montrait inutilement vulgaire, et encore moins qu’il le traite de “vieux”. Où était le mal à avoir un mode de vie exemplaire ? Rhadamanthe n’avait justement pas envie de se “lâcher". Son quotidien lui convenait très bien et Kanon devait s’adapter, sinon ça ne serait pas possible. </p>
<p>Kanon lui reprochait aussi de ne pas faire d’effort, ce qui était faux. Rhadamanthe avait libéré de la place dans sa chambre pour qu’il y mette des affaires. A chacune de ses visites, il veillait à ce que ses placards et son frigo contiennent ce qu’il aimait, car il était hors de question pour Kanon de déjeuner à l’anglaise. Rhadamanthe avait même acheté un lecteur pour que son compagnon puisse regarder ses DVD pendant qu'il travaillait. Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait encore, hein ? Ah oui, plus de temps. Mais le juge renonçait déjà à un entraînement par semaine pour passer ce moment avec Kanon. C’était un gros effort qu’il faisait là. Rhadamanthe ne tenait pas à se ramollir, sinon il ne serait plus digne de son statut, et ses frères Minos et Eaque ne manqueraient pas de le chambrer. Il avait bien suggéré à Kanon qu’ils s’entrainent ensemble, mais le Gémeau avait d’autre projet. Du sexe, du sexe, et encore du sexe. Oui, c’était bien le sexe. Il aimait ses rapports avec Kanon, quoiqu’un peu trop fougueux à son goût. </p>
<p>Rhadamanthe aimait prendre son temps, explorer le corps affriolant de son amant, l’embrasser encore et encore, communiquer à travers ses gestes, faire véritablement l’amour. Mais là encore, les deux n’avaient pas la même conception des rapports sexuels. “Plus bas, plus vite, plus explosif”. Kanon avait le feu aux fesses ou quoi ? Mais par Hadès, pourquoi s’était-il entiché d’un tel dépravé ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu’il lui cédait tout le temps, d’abord ?</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe souffla davantage sur son thé pour le refroidir. Et voilà, il se hâtait pour faire plaisir à son amant qui l'attendait dans la chambre. Tout ce qu'il détestait, mais il le faisait quand même, alors qu’à l’inverse, Kanon ne faisait pas spécialement d’effort. Rhadamanthe en avait marre d’être le seul à sauver leur relation bancale.</p>
<p>Il aimait cet impétueux gémeau, et il savait que Kanon l’aimait en retour. Ils s’aimaient vraiment, immanquablement, résolument, mais c’était tout. Il n’y avait que ça et ce n’était pas suffisant pour vivre une relation saine. Leurs rencontres se terminaient presque toujours en fiasco. Des désaccords, des disputes, parfois violentes, et Kanon s’en aller bouder chez son frère, tandis que Rhadamanthe enquiquinait Minos ou Eaque. Chacun ronchonnant après l’autre, déversant leur colère avant de finir par revenir l’un vers l’autre parce ne plus se voir était difficile.</p>
<p>– Rhadaaaaaa, l’appela la voix sensuelle de Kanon depuis la chambre. Je t’attends mon amour.</p>
<p>Pestant encore une fois, Rhadamanthe se décida à poser sa tasse encore à moitié pleine et son journal dont il n’avait même pas lu une ligne. Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il ravala son mécontentement, ne souhaitant pas contrarier Kanon qui avait fait le déplacement jusqu’aux Enfers. Ce serait bien que pour une fois, ils passent un bon moment sans finir par se crier dessus. </p>
<p>Rhadamanthe aimait sérieusement, intensément, affectueusement Kanon. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Kanon s’extirpa lentement des limbes du sommeil, s’étirant comme un félin avant de rouler sur le côté pour enlacer son compagnon. Ses bras ne rencontrèrent que du vide. Le gémeau tâta le matelas avant de se décider à ouvrir les yeux et remarquer qu’il était seul. Allons bon, il avait dormi tant que ça ? Il jeta un œil sur le réveil posé sur le chevet, prenant l’objet dans ses mains pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait.<p>– Sept heure et demi du matin seulement ! Et l’autre est déjà levé. Non mais c’est pas vrai, grogna le gémeau en sortant définitivement du lit. Il a intérêt à être encore là.</p>
<p>Il s’habilla pour se rendre à la cuisine et trouver la table mise. Un bol, du café soluble que Kanon trouvait absolument dégueulasse, une boite de ses céréales favorites et un message qui disait “<i>sers-toi dans le frigo, je rentrerai pour midi. Je t’aime</i>”. Excédé, Kanon froissa la feuille et la jeta dans la corbeille. Par Athéna, est-ce que ça le faisait tant chier qu’ils passent un moment ensemble ? Rhadamanthe ne pouvait-il pas lui accorder une heure le matin ? Était-il obligé de se défiler à chaque fois comme un voleur ?</p>
<p>Kanon aimait Rhadamanthe, passionnément, tendrement, mais il doutait de plus en plus des sentiments du juge. Il attendait de son compagnon plus d’attention, de câlin, de spontanéité, de surprise. Son couple était d’un ennui mortel. Même son jumeau Saga et Aiolos, les deux gars sérieux et coincés du cul du Sanctuaire, s’autorisaient quelques débandades pendant les soirées, notamment après quelques verres qui faisaient valser leur tête et les dévergondaient. Sûr que ce n'est pas Rhadamanthe qui l'inviterait à danser à un rythme endiablé, leurs corps collés-serrés, leurs bassins se balançant sensuellement, se frottant dangereusement, s'attirant un désir mutuel, s'embrassant à perdre haleine, même devant les autres. Non, ce genre de chose n’arriverait JAMAIS avec le responsable et pudique Rhadamanthe. </p>
<p>Kanon en avait marre, marre, marre de se traîner ce ramollo pourtant beau comme un Dieu, et puissant aussi, si doué dans ses gestes. A chacune de leurs étreintes, le grec le pressait, mais Rhadamanthe finissait toujours par lui bloquer ses poignets et l’embrasser dans le cou, la mâchoire, la bouche, le menton, et il descendrait progressivement, suçotant, mordillant, aspirant. Ses préliminaires étaient divins, tellement que Kanon venait trop vite. Le gémeau ne pouvait nier que son amant était doué, mais lent, tellement lent. Un rapport s’éternisait, et après, la bonne blague, il était trop tard pour remettre le couvert. C’est que monsieur se levait tôt. Il avait du travail, lui ! Et quand il venait en visite au Sanctuaire, il avait du travail aussi peut-être ? Kanon en avait marre de se contenter d’une seule manche. Si encore Rhadamanthe se préservait pour un câlin du matin, mais même pas ! Premier couché, premier levé. Kanon rêvait de câlin au réveil, mais ça ne restait qu’un rêve.</p>
<p>Kanon aimait profondément Rhadamanthe, mais il était loin d’être le partenaire idéal, tellement que des fois, il fantasmait sur le fougueux Milo, le tendre Mû, l’énergique Aiolia, le romantique Angelo qui invitait souvent son mouton à sortir. Ah, marcher en ville, sur la plage au clair de lune, aller au restaurant, au pub, au cinéma, même voir une exposition. N’importe quoi, mais qu’ils bougent, partagent autre chose que du sexe et des disputes. Qu’ils donnent l’impression d’être un vrai couple, pas juste deux mecs attirés l'un par l'autre. Oui, Kanon aimait le sexe, mais c'était bien la seule chose que Rhadamanthe acceptait de faire avec lui. Le juge déclinait chaque suggestion de sortie, si bien que Kanon avait arrêté de proposer. Et pendant les soirées organisées au Sanctuaire, il était seul à regarder tous ces couples s’amuser, même les plus posés. Heureusement, son frère égayait sa vie, mais Saga avait également un partenaire. Kanon n’avait pas envie de s’immiscer dans sa vie de couple, ni dans celle de son ami Milo.</p>
<p>Kanon en avait marre, mais il aimait impétueusement Rhadamanthe, et il ne voulait pas le perdre malgré ses défauts. Il voulait le voir, là tout de suite. </p>
<p>Sans boire de cette chose immonde et industrielle que son compagnon avait acheté pour lui et qu’il n’avait jamais touché, Kanon quitta Caïna pour se rendre au tribunal.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Installé derrière son pupitre, ses yeux dorés et froids toisant l’âme devant lui qui tremblait, la femme adultère bafouillait en exposant ses péchés, impressionnée par l’homme qui était en train de la juger.<p>– Et la veille de mon mariage, je pensais que ce serait la dernière fois avant de prononcer mes vœux. Mais il y avait ce collègue séduisant, comment c’était possible de lui résister ? Il a tout fait pour me tenter. Il m’offrait des fleurs...<br/>– On s’en fiche. Ici on parle de vous, pas d’un autre, trancha Rhadamanthe. Vous avez donc trompé votre époux avec votre collègue, et qui d’autre ?</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe serrait les dents. Même si sa fonction lui imposait une parfaite neutralité, il lui était difficile de rester complètement de marbre face à certains péchés. La trahison en faisait partie. L'anglais était réputé pour son extrême loyauté envers Pandore et le Seigneur Hadès. Et jamais il ne songerait, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, à tromper Kanon, quand bien même ils étaient souvent en désaccord et que parfois il avait bien envie de le faire passer à travers le toit de son temple. Il abhorrait nombre d’habitudes de vie de Kanon, mais il aimait sa personne, son corps aussi. Jamais, par Hadès JAMAIS il ne songerait à le tromper, même avec la personne la plus séduisante du l'univers, même avec son Dieu.</p>
<p>– Vous ne pourriez pas vous montrer plus aimable ? tenta l’âme. Vous me faîtes peur...<br/>– Silence, tonna Rhadamanthe en frappant de son marteau sur le tas. Où vous croyez-vous ? Vous êtes dans une cour et je suis en train de vous juger. Je n’ai pas à me montrer aimable avec vous...<br/>– Rhadaaaaaa, souffla une voix mielleuse dans l’oreille du juge.</p>
<p>Deux bras s’enroulèrent autour du cou de Rhadamanthe. Il se figea, estomaqué d’être interrompu de la sorte face à une âme qu'il était en train de juger et de sermonner en plus. Cette dernière cachait très mal sa surprise.</p>
<p>– Et bien, je n’aurais pas cru ça, dit-elle.<br/>– Ah, il a l’air bougon comme ça, mais rassurez-vous, il se montrera juste, répliqua Kanon en affichant un sourire <i>Colgate</i> à la défunte.<br/>– Je vois ça, sourit la femme.<br/>– Ça suffit, gronda Rhadamanthe en levant la voix. Kanon, qu’est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Je t’ordonne de déguerpir sur le champ. Out ! Je ne veux plus JAMAIS que tu fasses ce genre de chose pendant que je travaille. Et vous là, ravalez-moi votre sourire stupide. C’est une cour ici. Vous vous apprêtez à souffrir pour vos péchés, alors pas de quoi se réjouir.<br/>– Rhada, si je puis me permettre, tu n’as pas m’ordonner quoi que ce soit, protesta le grec. Je ne suis pas comme un de ces lèche-bottes qui se sert de sous-fifre. Je suis ton compagnon, même s’il m'arrive d'oublier qu’il y a un homme dans ma vie puisque je me réveille toujours seul, qu’on ne fait rien ensemble...<br/>– <i>Stop it</i> Kanon. Pas ici, pas maintenant. Tu ne vois pas que je travaille, que je suis au beau milieu d’un jugement ? <br/>– Ce n’est jamais le moment de toute façon. J’en ai marre, Rhada. Marre de me sentir seul alors que je suis en couple. De voir les autres s’épanouir et passer des moments géniaux à deux pendant que je ne fais que t’attendre dans ton temple qui empeste la clope.<br/>– Putain Kanon, attends-moi derrière et laisse-moi finir avec elle.<br/>– Non, j’en ai assez de t’attendre. Embrasse-moi maintenant, exigea le gémeau, où je m’en vais. Je voulais passer quelques jours ici avec toi, mais je n’en vois pas l’intérêt. Je préfère encore rentrer au Sanctuaire. Au moins là-bas, y a de l’ambiance. Ici, je me fais chier comme un rat mort à attendre de toi plus d’attention et des choses qui ne viennent jamais.<br/>– Si tu veux partir, je ne te retiens pas.<br/>– Voilà, c’est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? Et bien soit, adieu, au plaisir de ne plus te revoir. C’est pas les prétendants qui manquent. Comment j’ai pu tomber amoureux de toi ? Tu es à vomir.<br/>– Dégage Kanon, hurla Rhadamanthe. Fous le camp !</p>
<p>Au lieu de partir, Kanon saisit la tête du juge pour le rapprocher brusquement de lui et plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bien malgré lui et le fait qu’il soit en présence de quelqu’un, Rhadamanthe sentit un frisson le parcourir. Kanon léchait ses lèvres, partageait son air chaud. Par Hadès, ce qu’il aimait lorsqu’il faisait ça. Ses bras se raidirent. Rhadamanthe luttait contre une irrépressible envie d’encercler la taille de Kanon et de le rapprocher de lui pour qu’ils continuent cette embrassade qui le rendait fou, pour savourer encore plus ces lèvres qui lui rappelait que Kanon était son âme-sœur, lui et personne d’autre. Mais non, il ne devait pas. Ils étaient dans une cour, devant une accusée qui les regardait amusée. Ce n’était pas le moment. Pourquoi est-ce que Kanon jouait avec ses nerfs comme ça ?</p>
<p>Au lieu de lui saisir la taille, Rhadamanthe posa ses mains sur la poitrine de Kanon pour le repousser.</p>
<p>– Arrête ça, vil tentateur. J’ai dit que ce n’était pas le moment.<br/>– Bien évidemment. Seigneur Rhadamanthe a parlé, alors on s’exécute. Fort bien, je ne vous importunerai plus, mon Seigneur, s’inclina Kanon qui surjouait très mal le rôle d'un subordonné. Si vous me permettez, j’ai d’autre chat à fouetter aussi, ou plutôt d'autres prétendants à séduire, puisque celui qui me plaisait reste insensible à mes cajoleries.<br/>– Ta gueule Kanon ! <i>Shut up</i>, tu racontes des conneries. On réglera ce conflit plus tard.<br/>– C’est tout réglé. Adieu Rhadamanthe.<br/>– Ouais, c’est ça. Bon débarras.</p>
<p>Les deux hommes se toisaient. Or lumineux dans verte prairie. Malgré l’animosité qui régnait actuellement, ils savaient qu’ils s’aimaient toujours. Furieusement, éternellement, mais leur amour respectif ne les aidait pas à vivre une relation sereine.</p>
<p>L’amour ne faisait malheureusement pas tout.</p>
<p>Quelques minutes plus tard, Kanon quittait les Enfers.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Au Sanctuaire, c’était l’heure de l’entrainement. Milo et Shura combattaient sous les encouragements de certains de leurs pairs.<p>– Vieux, j’ai parié une bouteille de vin sur toi. Déconne pas et coupe moi cet insecte en morceaux, le prévint Angelo.<br/>– Milo, si tu perds, tu me donneras ta réserve de bière, l’avertit Aiolia.<br/>– Mon biquet, je te réserve une sacrée gâterie si tu gagnes, annonça haut et fort Aphrodite.<br/>– Aphrodite, même si je ne doute pas la victoire de Milo, pourrais-tu bâillonner ton cher et tendre pendant que tu lui donnes tes petites attentions ? C’est que vous êtes mes voisins tous les deux. De ton temple ou du sien, j’entends tout et je n’arrive pas à me concentrer pour lire, signala stoïquement Camus.</p>
<p>C’est sur ces badinages qu’arriva Kanon, arborant une tête d’enterrement. Il ignora le duel et les conversations auxquelles il participait activement habituellement et alla s’asseoir lourdement à côté de son jumeau qui parlait avec Aiolos. Les bras croisés, la mine boudeuse, il posa sa tête sur l’épaule de son double, en demande d’attention, celle que ne lui avait pas donné son propre compagnon. Saga, bien que content de voir son petit frère, s’étonna qu’il soit rentré si vite. Vu son humeur, il se doutait que ça s’était encore mal passé avec Rhadamanthe. </p>
<p>– Déjà de retour ? dit doucement Saga en passant son bras autour des épaules de son cadet.<br/>– Mmmmh, grogna Kanon.<br/>– J’en connais un qui a pas fait éternuer son cyclope, ricana Angelo.<br/>– TA GEUL...<br/>– Angelo, gronda Saga en lançant un regard meurtrier au Cancer. Occupe-toi de ce qui se passe dans l’arène. Calme-toi, Kanon, ça n’en vaut pas la peine. Viens, on rentre, j’ai déjà mis sa branlée au crabe.<br/>– J’ai dit que j’avais mal au bide, sinon tu m’aurais pas battu si facilement, faux pope.<br/>– T’as été mauvais, admets-le, trancha Aiolia.<br/>– Et bien mon petit, on va voir si tu fais mieux. On est les prochains, l’invita Aiolos en posant sa main sur l’épaule de son cadet.<br/>– Hein... mais... euh...<br/>– Saga, on se voit plus tard, dit le Sagittaire en souriant à son compagnon.<br/>– Merci Aiolos. Viens, Kanon.<br/>– Hé Kanon, l’interpella Milo de l’arène, passe me voir plus tard pour un ptit verre AAAAAAAAAH.<br/>– Milo, t’abuse ! C’est pas vrai, tu peux pas te concentrer ? protesta le Lion.<br/>– Bravo mon chéri, tu l’as eu, s’extasia Aphrodite.<br/>– J’attends la bouteille de vin pour aujourd’hui, chaton, lui rappela Angelo, faisant encore plus râler Aiolia. Mû, ce soir, on prévoit un festin.<br/>– Bon, je suppose que je vais crécher chez Milo aujourd’hui, conclut toujours aussi stoïquement Camus.<br/>– Tu es exemplaire Camus, admira le Poisson. Même si Milo a perdu son duel, tu ne lui en tiens pas rigueur.<br/>– C’est surtout parce que vous allez encore me casser les oreilles Shura et toi et que c’est toujours amusant de voir Milo se tortiller comme un ver pendant je lis en croisant mes jambes l’une sur l’autre et en alternant toutes les cinq minutes.<br/>– Sadique, frissonna Aiolia. Et il ne s’en cache pas en plus.</p>
<p>Cette scène déprima encore plus Kanon qui voyait tous ces couples, pourtant si différents, s’entendre bien alors que rien ne marchait pas dans le sien. Est-ce que Rhadamanthe et lui n’étaient juste pas compatibles ? Pas faits pour être ensemble ? Pourtant, il l’aimait, Kanon en était sûr. Il l’aimait et il avait envie de le voir.</p>
<p>Son cher juge lui manquait déjà. Il regrettait de l’avoir provoqué, de s’être emporté, d'être parti sur un énième coup de colère. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de lui faire des crises ? Il savait depuis le début que Rhadamanthe prenait son travail très au sérieux. Il l’avait prévenu que son devoir envers Hadès et son rôle aux Enfers restaient dans ses priorités. Kanon le savait très bien en commençant à sortir avec lui. Et pourtant, à chaque fois, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de faire son enfant capricieux en demande d’attention. Voilà où ses gamineries le menaient, toujours à ce même résultat, ils se séparaient fâchés. A croire qu’il n’apprenait jamais rien.</p>
<p>Kanon avait envie de pleurer. Sa seule consolation se trouvait à ses côtés. Le cadet des jumeaux se rapprocha de son ainé, s’accrocha à son bras et se laissa guider jusqu’à leur temple. Saga lui servit un café. Un vrai café, pas une de ces boissons solubles dégueulasses. Penser à la boîte qu'il n'avait même jamais touché le ramenait à Caïna, résidence de son bien-aimé. Ce temple où il vivait les meilleurs moments de sa vie, mais aussi les plus terribles. Ce lieu où Rhadamanthe et lui s’aimaient passionnément, dans l’intimité de la chambre du juge, blottis sur son lit immense. Kanon n’utilisait que peu de place. Chaque nuit, il se collait contre son amour, écoutait son cœur, bécoter son corps musclé, respirait son odeur sans se lasser, pendant que Rhadamanthe caressait sa cascade de cheveux et enroulait ses doigts autour de ses mèches bleus. L’anglais se servait souvent de sa chevelure comme d’un anti-stress. Même si ça faisait mal par moment lorsqu’il tirait trop fort sans le faire exprès, Kanon le laissait faire. S’il pouvait lui apporter du réconfort, le décharger, ne serait-ce qu’un peu, du poids de ses responsabilités, alors il était heureux et se laissait décoiffer avec plaisir. Il se sentait utile. Il se sentait aimé. Il se sentait bien dans les bras de Rhadamanthe.</p>
<p>Kanon regrettait vraiment de l’avoir quitté ce matin.  Dans quoi Rhadamanthe allait-il enrouler ses doigts ce soir ? L’imbécile, il aurait dû attendre son compagnon comme un gentil chien attend son maître. S’il n’avait pas passé une trop mauvaise journée, Rhadamanthe lui aurait peut-être offert de l’attention et des câlins. Kanon avait besoin de présence, de reconnaissance, qu’on lui montre qu’on l’aime. Il avait passé trop de temps seul, à l’écart des autres, avec pour seul amour celui que lui donnait Saga. Passé sa rédemption et son sacrifice, est-ce que c’était trop demandé d’avoir un peu de considération de celui qu’il aimait envers et contre tout ?</p>
<p>Ou alors, peut-être que Kanon ne méritait juste pas d’être aimé ?</p>
<p>Le second gémeau sentit des bras s’enrouler autour de ses épaules.</p>
<p>– Je ne veux pas que tu penses ça, Kanon, dit tout bas l’aîné.</p>
<p>Bien sûr, Saga avait ressenti que des idées noires étaient en train de polluer son esprit. Depuis leur résurrection, les deux jumeaux s’étonnaient eux-mêmes de la facilité qu’ils avaient de connaître exactement l’état de l’autre d’un simple coup d’œil. Ils étaient devenus extrêmement fusionnels, et après avoir passé beaucoup de temps à parler, à pleurer, se câliner, ils avaient commencé une vie de couple chacun de leur côté, tout en restant très proches. Saga était toujours là quand il rentrait en colère après une énième dispute avec Rhadamanthe, et Kanon savourait ses étreintes d’amour fraternel.  Il avait de la chance qu’Aiolos soit compréhensif. La Sagittaire était un type bien, et un grand frère lui-aussi qui chouchoutait excessivement son cadet. Aiolia, en bon félin, demandait autant voire plus d’attention que lui</p>
<p>L’étreinte de son frère le rassura. Kanon relâcha la pression et commença à pleurer silencieusement. Il en avait marre de se disputer avec Rhadamanthe. Pourquoi aimait-il cet asocial, ce bourreau du travail ? Pourquoi lui et pas un autre ?</p>
<p>– Chut, lui intima Saga en embrassant l’arrière de son crâne. Calme-toi Kanon.<br/>– Je l’aime, dit Kanon dans un sanglot.<br/>– Je sais.<br/>– Pourquoi on arrive pas à être un couple normal ?<br/>– Kanon, cette situation ne peut plus durer. Ça fait quatre mois que tu te mets la rate au court bouillon à cause de ton histoire.<br/>– Je veux pas le quitter, Saga. Je l’aime, même s'il m'insupporte, je l'aime. <br/>– Je ne te parle pas de le quitter. Je vois bien que tu l’aimes, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Une vie de couple, ce n’est pas simple, tu sais. Il ne suffit pas de s’aimer pour que ça marche. Je ne veux pas faire mon donneur de leçon, mais ça n’a pas non plus été simple pour moi et Aiolos, tu sais ?<br/>– Ah bon ? Vous avez toujours l’air de très bien vous entendre.<br/>– Notre relation a quand même des antécédents… plutôt funestes, hésita Saga sur le terme à utiliser. Malgré nos sentiments, on pouvait pas faire l’impasse sur ça. Y avait un gros malaise entre nous. C’est la communication dans le calme qui nous a sauvés.<br/>– Rhadamanthe calme ? Il est l’étoile céleste de la violence, je te rappelle ? Finalement, ça ne m’étonne pas qu’il ne soit pas porté sur les câlins. Je m'attendais à quoi, sérieusement ? C’est perdu d’avance, Saga. J’arriverai à rien avec lui.</p>
<p>Kanon pleura de nouveau, et Saga resserra son étreinte. Il adorait son jumeau et le voir dans cet état lui était inconfortable. Il ferait n’importe quoi pour l’aider à s’épanouir dans son couple, car il avait bien compris que Kanon aimait démesurément Rhadamanthe. Pourquoi revenait-il toujours vers lui alors qu’ils n’arrivaient pas à trouver un équilibre ? La réponse était évidente. </p>
<p>L’aîné était assez impressionné de tout l’amour et la dévotion que pouvait donner son petit frère. Comment avait-il pu le juger si durement autrefois ? Malgré les pardons, Saga s’en voudrait éternellement pour ses erreurs. Il avait tourné le dos à Kanon au Cap Sounion et n’était jamais revenu, alors que malgré leurs disputes, Rhadamanthe le réaccueillait toujours, ou il venait même le chercher parfois. C’était pour Saga la preuve irréfutable que le spectre aimait Kanon en retour. Cela le rassurait de voir qu’il existait une autre personne capable de voir toutes les qualités de son petit frère.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe n’était pas engageant, ni sympathique au premier abord, mais Saga n’avait rien de personnel contre lui. Il regrettait juste que le cœur de son cadet se soit porté sur un spectre, l’éloignant ainsi du Sanctuaire et de lui. Mais c’était comme ça, il n’y pouvait rien, Kanon et Rhadamanthe non plus n’y pouvaient rien. Comme dit le dicton, le cœur a ses raisons. </p>
<p>Kanon revenait souvent dans des états lamentables des Enfers, et beaucoup de leurs confrères lui conseillaient, surement maladroitement, de laisser tomber l’affaire. Si c’était si simple ! Lui-même aimait tellement Aiolos. On ne renonçait pas à des sentiments juste en claquant des doigts, et il tenait fort à sa relation avec le sagittaire. Saga savait qu’il en était de même pour Camus et Milo, ou Angelo et Mü, deux couples aux personnalités très différentes mais qui étaient parvenus à trouver leurs équilibres. Il n’y avait aucune raison que Kanon n’y arrive pas non plus. Il était sûr que ces deux-là qui s’aimaient si fort pouvaient s’entendre.  L’aîné les savait assez intelligent pour surmonter leur mésentente. </p>
<p>Saga continuait de consoler Kanon qui pleurnichait en marmonnant que Rhadamanthe n’était qu’un imbécile, qu’il ne voulait plus être amoureux de lui. Saga refusait de juger trop vite son beau-frère. Le problème du couple n’était pas que sa faute. Ces deux dragons étaient incroyablement bornés, comme un pégase en pleine guerre sainte.</p>
<p>– Ça me fait mal de te voir dans cet état alors que vous vous aimez.<br/>– Moi je l’aime, lui je ne sais pas, se renfrogna Kanon.<br/>– Je ne le connais pas plus que ça, mais il n’a pas l’air homme à t’accueillir sous son toit et te laisser entrer dans sa sphère intime s’il n’avait pas des sentiments pour toi.<br/>– C’est ce qu’il m’a dit aussi. Mais moi j’ai besoin de plus, tu vois. Je peux pas juste me contenter de sa parole.<br/>– Tu en as déjà parlé avec lui ?<br/>– Il s’en fiche, il pense qu’à boulot, et à son Tea Time de merde. Même ses faiblards de sous-fifres ont plus d’estime à ses yeux que moi<br/>– C’est ton humeur qui parle, Kanon.<br/>– Je te jure, il m’a presque engueulé parce que je leur ai faits la misère.<br/>– Tu les as juste vaincus ?<br/>– Et j’ai pt’être été un peu rude dans mes paroles, ronchonna Kanon dans sa barbe. Mais si personne ne les secoue, ils ne s’amélioreront jamais. Je rappelle que ces gugus assurent la sécurité de mon homme et de son tribunal. Mais tout ce qu’ils font c’est cirer les pompes de Messire Rhadamanthe. A croire qu’il aime les soumis. Mais il peut courir le blondin ! Je courberai jamais l’échine devant lui. Je l’ai pas fait quand on était ennemi, je vais encore moins le faire maintenant qu’on est amant.<br/>– D’accord, d’accord. Ecoute, si tu le veux bien, tu vas me raconter comment ça se passe quand vous êtes ensemble… Euh, sans les détails croustillants bien sûr.<br/>– Ça sera vite fait, grommela encore Kanon qui ne releva même pas la plaisanterie.</p>
<p>Plus tard dans la journée, Kanon monta voir Milo à son temple. Le scorpion bouillonnait sur place, prêt à sauter sur son compagnon qui le provoquait plus qu’il ne lisait. Un vrai fourbe caché ce Camus qui jouait avec les nerfs et les hormones sensibles du Scorpion. Kanon l’emmena donc dehors, sur les marches du domaine sacré, pour discuter avec lui.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Rhadamanthe enserrait l’anse de sa tasse de thé entre ses doigts, prêt à la briser. Il savait que c’était une très mauvaise idée. Il se l’était répété encore et encore, mais ses pas l’avaient quand même mené jusqu’à Antinora, demeure d’Eaque du Garuda, son jeune frère qui actuellement affichait un sourire triomphant.<p>– Peux-tu me répéter ça, mon cher grand frère ?<br/>– Te fous pas de ma gueule, Eaque, grogna Rhadamanthe. Tu as très bien compris ce que je te demande. Est-ce que tu peux y faire quelque chose, oui ou non ?<br/>– Et bien, ça ne dépend pas de moi, mais de toi. Qu’est-ce que tu es prêt à offrir à ton petit frère adoré en échange de ce service ?<br/>– Tu es immonde, mon poussin. Comment est-ce que tu traites ton frère ? dit alors la voix mielleuse de Poséidon qui collait Eaque d’un peu trop près, ses bras autour de la taille du népalais.<br/>– Je dirai plutôt opportuniste. Cela fait un moment que je convoite la collection “<i>Les deux dragons</i>” de Sea-Rune que possède Rhadamanthe. Les cinq volumes en édition d’origine.<br/>– Tu n’y penses pas, Eaque. Ils sont devenus introuvables et j’ai eu un mal de chien à les dénicher en bon état. Va te faire frire, je ne te les donnerai pas. <i>Never</i> !<br/>– Dans ce cas, tu vas devoir te passer de mon aide, mon cher frère.<br/>– Si tu n’étais pas mon petit frère, tu serais déjà passé à travers le plafond, Eaque.<br/>– Si tu le dis. En attendant, ne compte pas sur moi. </p>
<p>Rhadamanthe fulminait. Mais quelle journée de merde, franchement ! Son réveil difficile pour cause de manque de sommeil, comme à chaque visite de son insatiable amant. Cette femme adultère qui se cherchait toujours des excuses, il détestait les gens comme ça. Sa dispute avec Kanon et son départ précipité après l’avoir bien allumé avec son baiser divin. Eaque qui lui cassait les pieds et affichait ouvertement sa relation avec le Dieu des mers, sale type qui avait perverti son petit frère. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il avait surpris Valentine et Sylphide en plein échange lingual dans les archives, la Harpie plaquée contre les étagères par le Basilic. Non mais, ne pouvait-ils pas garder ça pour leur intimité ? Ces deux-là étaient encore plus en chaleur que Kanon.</p>
<p>Le sourire narquois d’Eaque s’agrandit. Ce diable déguisé en mignon petit frère se croyait rusé, mais Rhadamanthe n’avait pas l’intention de lui céder ses livres. Cette histoire épatante d’un auteur talentueux et méconnu avant ça. Les éditions d’origine qui avaient été illustrées par la compagne de l’auteur étaient très prisées des fans de cette série. Il n’était pas question qu’il les lui cède. C’était l’un de ses nombreux trésors, avec son service à thé en métal argenté datant de l’époque victorienne, en excellent état aussi. Rhadamanthe ne voulait les abîmer sous aucun prétexte. Des livres aussi anciens étaient fragiles et Eaque peu précautionneux. Mais le Garuda était têtu. Il n’en démordrait pas. </p>
<p>Rhadamanthe inspira un grand coup et choisit la méthode injuste : jouer sur les sentiments. Il détestait ça, mais là son couple était en péril. Il devait faire quelque chose avant de perdre Kanon.</p>
<p>– Eaque, est-il possible que tu m’aides à appuyer ma demande de congés auprès du Seigneur Hadès ? S’il-te-plait petit-frère, j’ai besoin de toi sur ce coup. <i>Please<i>, ça devient urgent, là. Mon couple en dépend. Toi seul peut y faire quelque chose.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Clairement il en rajoutait et lui jouait du violon, mais ça marchait. Eaque était extrêmement sensible aux flatteries, et déjà ses yeux s’étaient remplis d’étoiles.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>– Je ferai ce que je peux pour toi, mon grand-frère qui m’adore. Mais pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas directement ?<br/>– Je l’ai fait il y a un mois et je n’ai jamais eu de réponse. <br/>– Tu t’y es peut-être mal pris. As-tu essayé de le séduire ? Ça mettrait des chances de ton cô…<br/>– Jamais je ne tromperai Kanon, coupa Rhadamanthe avec hargne en frappant son poing sur la table basse. Tu m’entends, Eaque ? JAMAIS. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>La tasse qu’il tenait se brisa enfin. Rhadamanthe enrageait. Il avait plus envie de frapper Eaque que de lui passer de la crème. Mais qu’est-ce qu’il avait bien pu faire à son Dieu pour hériter de frangins pareils ? Et Minos qui se marrait en plus. Oui, parce que Minos était là lui aussi, dans le salon d’Eaque, en train de siroter du thé l’air de rien. Il aimait bien se mêler de tout celui-là, et c’était Rune qui faisait tout le boulot à sa place. Quand tu penses qu’il revient de vacances en plus. Son grand frère avait vraiment la belle vie. Juge du dimanche, va !</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>– Calmos, je disais pas ça sérieusement, tempéra Eaque qui était resté calme face à la colère de son frère. Je sais combien tu es attaché à ton grec. Moi aussi je suis amoureux, tu sais.<br/>– Poussin, ce n’était pas gentil de dire ça à Rhadamanthe, le houspilla Poséidon d’une voix toujours aussi mielleuse. Surtout au vu de la situation.<br/>– Chut. N’en dis pas plus, ma carpe.<br/>– Pas la peine de le cacher. Minos et moi, on sait que tu entretiens aussi avec notre Seigneur des rapports plus... intimes.<br/>– Perspicace, spectre de la Wyverne, le félicita Poséidon. Tu vois mon poussin, je vous avais dits à Dès et toi qu’il était inutile de nous cacher.<br/>– Ne me dîtes pas que vous cachiez votre relation à trois, grogna Rhadamanthe. Vous n’êtes pas vraiment discrets.<br/>– Mais que veux-tu ? Notre cher Eaque est tellement expressif. Il ne cache pas tout le plaisir qu’on lui donne.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Quelques bibelots qui étaient posés sur l’étagère tombèrent soudainement. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Minos qui buvait tranquillement son thé, le dos droit, les jambes croisées, et sa main libre bougeant ses doigts.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>– Minos, bordel, ne casse pas des trucs au hasard. Tu es chez moi, je te rappelle, le réprimanda Eaque. Déjà que Rhada a brisé une de mes tasses.<br/>– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, nia l’aîné de la fratrie. Je suis ton frère préféré et bien sûr que j'accepte ta relation avec non pas un mais deux Dieux. Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, vraiment.<br/>– C’est ça. Si ce n’était pas des Dieux, dont notre Seigneur, mes amants seraient déjà démembrés. Je te connais Minos. Et tu n’es pas mon frère préféré. Je vous aime autant l’un que l’autre.<br/>– Si tu rends ce service à Rhadamanthe, alors tu as intérêt à faire quelque chose pour moi aussi, lui signala sans vergogne Minos. Sinon tu perdras certains avantages.<br/>– Et zut ! Tu perds pas le nord, toi ! J’ai encore des choses à apprendre de toi.<br/>– Je suis heureux que tu le reconnaisses.<br/>– Rhada, reprit Eaque à l’encontre de la Wyverne, va refaire une demande au Seigneur Hadès. Il a bien accordé des vacances à Minos récemment, alors il n’y a pas raison qu’il refuse les tiennes. Si jamais, je verrais ce que je peux faire, d’accord ? Mais dans l’absolu, j’ai pas envie d’en devoir une à Minos. Il va encore vouloir me faire le jeu des chatouilles et je déteste ça.<br/>– Tu es tellement mignon quand tu ris.<br/>– Ta gueule Minos. Dis pas ça devant Posy.<br/>– J’ai tout entendu, sourit le Dieu aquatique.<br/>– Et merde, se lamenta le plus jeune.<br/>– J’y vais, décida Rhadamanthe en se levant. A plus tard, ou pas. J’espère pas.<br/>– C’est toujours un plaisir de constater que tu n’aimes pas venir chez moi, cher frère, dit Eaque blasé.<br/>– J’accepte moyen que tu fricotes avec la concurrence, grogna la Wyverne en quittant Antinora.<br/>– Dis celui qui fricote avec un chevalier d’Athéna, répliqua le Garuda.<br/>– Et un Marina, précisa également Poséidon. Même si Kanon n'est pas le vrai porteur de Sea Dragon, il a quand même sa place dans mon armée.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Pour toute réponse, Rhadamanthe grogna encore une fois. Il avait quitté son tribunal plus tôt aujourd’hui. De toute façon, il n’arrivait pas à travailler correctement. Sa dispute avec Kanon lui tournait dans la tête. Bien sûr, ce n’était pas la première fois, mais ça arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût. Il savait très bien ce que son compagnon lui reprochait, mais Rhadamanthe refusait de faire l’impasse sur son travail. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Son devoir faisait partie de ses priorités, mais il aimait Kanon. Il l’aimait au moins autant qu’il vénérait Hadès. Choisir entre l’un ou l’autre, il n’en était pas question. Mais il devait reconnaître que depuis le début, il faisait passer son devoir avant son couple. Kanon avait été compréhensif au début, mais à l’attendre encore et encore, Rhadamanthe finirait par le perdre définitivement, et ça il n’en était pas question. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Rhadamanthe voulait à tout prix sauver son couple. Dans l’immédiat, il avait besoin d’accorder du temps à Kanon pour le reconquérir et lui montrer tout l’amour qu’il éprouvait pour lui. Quoi de mieux que des vacances en amoureux. Et ça lui ferait du bien à lui aussi qui travaillait comme un acharné. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Pour la suite, il avait une idée qu’il soumettrait à son Seigneur. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Rhadamanthe ne voulait pas perdre Kanon. Il devait avoir une sérieuse discussion avec lui.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Assis sur les marches devant la maison du Lion, Milo et Kanon s’échangeaient une bonne bière toute droit sortie du frigo d’Aiolia.<p>– Hé Milo, elles sont à moi ces bières, je te signale, fit remarquer le Lion qui était accoudé à une colonne de son temple.<br/>– Elles étaient à moi encore ce matin, répliqua le Scorpion.<br/>– Si tu étais resté concentré sur ton duel, tu aurais gagné. J’ai perdu une bouteille de vin à cause de toi.<br/>– Plains-toi à Kanon. C’est lui qui m’a distrait.<br/>– Je sais que je suis magnifique, se vanta alors le gémeau. J’attire l’attention de la galerie sans le vouloir. C’est ça d’avoir la classe… mais bon, si encore ça marchait avec l’homme que j’aime.</p>
<p>Kanon faisait de son mieux pour paraître jovial, mais à chaque fois, son engueulade avec Rhadamanthe venait gâcher son humeur. Saga l’avait longuement écouté, sans le juger, sans spécialement prendre son parti non plus. Sa neutralité était admirable, mais Kanon avait espéré un peu plus de soutien de son jumeau. </p>
<p>Oui, il avait des défauts. Ce n’était certainement pas une bonne idée qu’il se pointe au tribunal de Rhadamanthe et interrompe l’un de ses procès. Mais la coupe était pleine, il n’en pouvait plus. Le verdict était clair et sans appel : Rhadamanthe ne voulait pas passer du temps avec lui. En résumé, il était juste sa putain.</p>
<p>De nouvelles larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il s’empressa de les essuyer avec rage, prétextant une poussière dans l’œil. Craquer devant son frère était une chose, devant les autres en était une autre. Milo lui fit une accolade en lui tendant une autre bière.</p>
<p>– Je sais pas si ça vaut vraiment le coup que tu le retrouves à chaque fois si au final tu reviens en déprimant et dilapidant les bières des autres, cracha Aiolia.<br/>– Lia, va t’acheter du tact ou ferme ta gueule, balança Milo autoritaire. Tu crois que c’est le moment de dire ça ? Tu m’étonnes que tu te sois pris un râteau. <br/>– Merci de me rappeler que Marine ne veut pas sortir avec moi. J’apprécie, mon pote, répliqua Aiolia sur le même ton. C’est sûr que toi tu as la belle vie avec Camus qui partage tes sentiments.<br/>– Ah, ça y est, tu commences à faire ta victime et tu idéalises ceux qui t’entourent. Arrête ça immédiatement, Aiolia. Tu vaux mieux que ça.<br/>– Ose prétendre le contraire. Admets que c’est plus facile pour toi.<br/>– Tu veux savoir la vérité ? Il y a des fois où mon couple me pèse et où je m’emmerde avec mon mec. J’adore Camus. Je crèverai pour lui. Et oui, c’est vrai, on est heureux en ce moment, mais tu crois que ça a toujours été facile pour nous ? J’ai dû faire beaucoup de compromis et lui aussi. On a discuté des journées entières, car c’était pas gagné entre nous, quand bien même on s’aimait comme des dingues. Il a fallu changer pas mal de nos habitudes, arrêter de jouer les bornés, négocier certaines choses. Franchement, on se serait cru en train de rédiger un contrat. C’était formidable, vraiment, raconta Milo sarcastique. Tu te rappelle pas qu’au début, on restait chacun chez soi ? On se retrouvait finalement que pour baiser. Ah ben bravo, génial la vie de couple ! Mais on se supportait pas au quotidien. Alors qu’on s’aimait, merde !</p>
<p>Le discours de Milo interpella Kanon. La situation dans laquelle s’était trouvée l’autre grec lui rappelait vraiment la sienne. Des compromis et des négociations ? Si ça pouvait l’aider à sauver son couple avec Rhadamanthe, tout conseil était bon à prendre.</p>
<p>Kanon ne voulait pas perdre Rhadamanthe. Un sérieuse discussion était à prévoir.</p>
<p>– Et je te signale que Marine t’aime, révéla Milo à Aiolia encore abasourdi du discours du Scorpion. Ça crève les yeux, putain. Je te rappelle qu’elle a décidé d’ôter son masque devant toi lorsque Athéna a levé l’obligation de le porter, mais elle continue de le mettre aux entrainements. T’es vraiment aveugle, stupide matou.<br/>– Dans ce cas, pourquoi elle m’a éconduit ? T’imagines l’embarras dans lequel je me suis trouvé.<br/>– Oh oui, ta pauvre petite fierté masculine en a pris un coup. La mienne aussi lorsque j’ai supplié Camus à genoux et en pleurs de me laisser une chance. Tu t’en remettras, va. Et une bonne petite remise en question ne tue personne. <br/>– Je comprends pas.<br/>– Faut tout t’expliquer, ma parole. Elle a du mal à se projeter avec le gamin que tu es toujours, Lia. Grandis un peu, réfléchis avant d’agir, pense à ce qui lui ferait plaisir à elle. Pardon d’être aussi péremptoire, mais il y a des choses que je ne peux pas laisser dire.<br/>– Ouah Milo, tu connais des mots savants, s’exclama Kanon.<br/>– Je vis avec un érudit, je vous rappelle. Mon vocabulaire s’est bien enrichi en quelque mois. Ça vous étonne, hein ? rétorqua Milo d’un ton plus léger en souriant.<br/>– Milo, je suis désolé mon ami, s’excusa Aiolia en s’asseyant à côté du Scorpion et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Je l’admets, j’étais grave jaloux de toi et Camus. T’as bien raison, je suis qu’un idiot. Aiolos me couve trop et me rassure, mais je crois que j’avais besoin d’un bon coup de fouet.<br/>– Je savais que tu avais un côté maso, rit le huitième gardien en élargissant son sourire. <br/>– On fait un câlin de réconciliation ?<br/>– C’est bien parce que c’est toi, mon chaton, accepta le Scorpion en accueillant le Lion entre ses bras dans une étreinte amicale.<br/>– Pourvu que Camus ne débarque pas.<br/>– Ce serait l’occasion de me venger de ce qu’il m’a fait subir tout à l’heure. Je vous jure, c’est le plus sadique de nous deux, mais je me laisse pas faire.<br/>– Votre relation est plus piquante que ce que je croyais, plaisanta Aiolia. J’aimerai vivre ça, moi aussi.<br/>– T’inquiète pas pour Marine, elle a juste besoin de savoir qu’elle peut compter sur son homme. Tu es un bon gars Aiolia. Fais juste un peu attention à ce que tu dis, roi des animaux et des bévues.<br/>– Milo… tu as un don, s’estomaqua Kanon. Sérieusement, ouvre une agence matrimoniale. Moi qui pensais que c’était Aphro l’entremetteur ici.<br/>– Aphro ? Non, Aphro c’est un botaniste et un apothicaire. Mélangez pas tout. C’est pas parce qu’il fait attention à sn hygiène de vie et sa toilette que c’est une commère. Il a bien assez de boulot comme ça pour s’occuper de la vie des autres. D’ailleurs, je crois qu’il sort avec un spectre qui est médecin aussi.<br/>– Ah oui, Lucco de la Dryade, confirma le gémeau. Je crois qu’en plus il a des liens avec d’anciens chevaliers des Poissons. Drôle de coïncidence.</p>
<p>Encore un couple qui fonctionnait bien d’ailleurs. Kanon les enviait tellement. En tant que chevalier garant de la paix et de la justice sur Terre, il ne devrait pas avoir ce genre de ressentiment. Mais il était humain, il était amoureux, et il était en colère. Contre lui qui n’avait pas la patience de supporter Rhadamanthe. Contre Rhadamanthe qui niait ses besoins d’affection. Contre Saga qui ne prenait pas son parti alors qu’il était son frère. Contre tous les couples qui l’entouraient et affichaient leurs bonheurs, alors qu’il savait que chaque relation possédait des zones d’ombres. L’histoire de Milo et Camus en était la preuve, et même celle de Saga et Aiolos. </p>
<p>Kanon savait que tout n’était tout blanc ou tout noir. Ô oui, ça, il le savait très bien.</p>
<p>Lui qui s’était cru du côté du mal pendant des années, il subsistait toujours en lui un peu de lumière, un besoin d’amour et de reconnaissance. Caché seul dans le domaine sous-marin pendant treize ans, la solitude le pesait. Les étreintes de son jumeau lui manquaient terriblement, si bien qu’il avait pris l’habitude de dormir en serrant un oreiller qu’il appelait Saga, avant de le balancer le matin en lui disant qu’il le haïssait. Il avait beaucoup pleuré en ressentant la mort de Saga, preuve qu’il restait du bon en lui, une partie qui demandait amour et compassion, ce que lui avait donné Athéna. Sa Déesse était devenue sa raison de vivre, sa seule préoccupation. En revêtant Gemini, la chaleur de l’armure dorée avait quelque chose de réconfortant, de familier, comme s’il étreignait à nouveau Saga à travers elle. </p>
<p>Puis il l’avait rencontré. Là où la mort dominait, l’amour de sa vie s’était présenté devant lui, majestueux dans son surplis aux ailes déployées. Ennemi de son camp, leurs échanges hostiles remuaient quelque chose en lui. Dans l’ambiance funeste et glaciale des Enfers, la naissance d’un sentiment nouveau : la passion. Tout le long de son avancée à travers les prisons, ce spectre si charismatique obsédait ses pensées. Il était à lui, celui-là. Il devait progresser au plus vite pour le rencontrer de nouveau, pestant après le menu-fretin qui le ralentissait et ces deux bronzes qui ne l’aidaient pas du tout. Rhadamanthe était son adversaire tout choisi. Kanon avait mis un point d’honneur à s’en débarrasser lui-même, et ce sentiment était visiblement réciproque. Le blond ne voulait pas laisser sa proie aux deux autres juges. Déjà à ce moment-là, un solide lien s’était tissé entre eux. La magie avait opéré, et dans un ultime assaut, Kanon l’avait serré contre lui. Dans ses derniers moments, le chevalier ressentait encore plus le besoin d’étreindre quelqu’un. Deux minutes, pas plus. Juste deux minutes pour définitivement comprendre que Rhadamanthe n’était pas n’importe qui. Il avait senti une chaleur s’insinuer dans sa poitrine et son ventre se retourner. C’était si agréable, si pétillant, vibrant. Même sous la ceinture, il se passait quelque chose. Kanon l’avait serré plus fort pour l’empêcher de s'enfuir, pour garder près de lui cette personne spéciale qui embrasait ses sens. A l’époque, il ne savait pas encore qu’il tombait amoureux, que Rhadamanthe était son âme-sœur. Son cœur s’emballa, sa peau picota, ses muscles se contractèrent pour davantage étreindre le spectre contre lui. Son cosmos brûlait, tout comme son corps entier, avant que les deux hommes n’explosent et disparaissent ensemble.</p>
<p>Juste avant de mourir, Kanon ne s’était jamais senti aussi vivant.</p>
<p>A leur résurrection, les deux hommes s’étaient réveillés dans les bras l’un de l’autre, et les premiers mots de Rhadamanthe furent “Tu m’as tué, connard !”. Ce à quoi Kanon avait répondu “Sans rancune”, avec un sourire affriolant qui avait cloué le museau de la Wyverne. Il avait rougi. Le fier et rugueux Rhadamanthe était complètement sous le charme de cet insubordonné chevalier. Par la suite, les déclarations gênantes, les premiers baisers délicieux et les étreintes exaltantes étaient venues très rapidement et presque naturellement, de même que les disputes désagréables. Des disputes, encore des disputes, il ne restait presque plus que ça entre deux ébats. Pourtant, l’euphorie amoureuse, la magie des sentiments étaient toujours là. Il n’était pas trop tard pour remédier à leurs difficultés et mieux avancer ensemble. Kanon voulait y croire. Les témoignages de Milo et celui de Saga aussi qui en avait bavé avec Aiolos lui avaient redonné espoir.</p>
<p>– A quoi tu penses, Kanon ? demanda Milo.<br/>– Moi aussi j’ai besoin d’un câlin.<br/>– Aaaah, tant d'amour pour ma personne, s'extasia exagérément le Scorpion. Ma popularité me perdra. T’as bien de la chance d’avoir un pote comme moi. Allez, viens là ma couille.<br/>– Euh… c’est quoi ce surnom ? s'insurgea le Gémeau en fronçant les sourcils.<br/>– Mais c’est affectueux, voyons. Et puis comme on en a deux, comme deux chevaliers des gémeaux, ça te va bien je trouve.<br/>– Je rentre chez moi, déclara alors Kanon en se relevant.<br/>– Hé, et ton câlin ?<br/>– Plus besoin. Et gare à toi si tu dis que je suis mou parce que je suis déprimé. Ça insinuerait que je suis une couille molle.</p>
<p>Aiolia explosa de rire tandis que Milo faisait la moue.</p>
<p>– Mais le prend pas comme ça. Allez Kanon, revieeeeeeens.<br/>– Et après c’est moi qui n’ais pas de tact, se moqua le Lion.<br/>– Ta gueule Aiolia. Tiens, pour la peine, je te pique une autre bière.</p>
<p>En vrai, Kanon n’était pas vexé. Au contraire, il était amusé et ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire. Milo avait réussi à chasser sa morosité et sa mauvaise humeur. Il se sentait un peu mieux, prêt à affronter Rhadamanthe. Mais va savoir quand est-ce que celui-ci serait disponible. </p>
<p>En traversant le temple du Cancer, Kanon sentit de délicieuses odeurs chatouiller ses narines. Il entendit également des rires en passant près des appartements d’Angelo. Piqué par la curiosité, il osa s’approcher pour jeter un œil et découvrir le Cancer enlacer amoureusement Mû du Bélier par derrière. Ce dernier, spatule en main, semblait apprécier le câlin surprise mais essayait de se montrer raisonnable.</p>
<p>– Angelo, ça va cramer.<br/>– Mais j’y peux rien si je t’aime trop. Ta simple présence m’allume. Tu n’imagines pas ce que j’ai envie de te faire.<br/>– Si, je l’imagine très bien justement. Mais mon cœur, garde ça en réserve pour ce soir. Je suis occupé là. Tu sais que je n’aime pas gaspiller.<br/>– C’est une promesse pour ce soir ?<br/>– Je te promets que tu ne regretteras pas l’attente, sourit grandement Mû en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de l’italien.<br/>– Je vais être pire qu’un gamin la veille de noël.<br/>– Tu peux.<br/>– Raaaah, tu sais comment m’émoustiller, toi. Je vais pas tenir si tu continues.<br/>– Et si tu m’aidais ? Ça ira plus vite et on pourra passer rapidement au dessert, suggéra le tibétain.<br/>– T’es un génie mon agneau. Vraiment, je pouvais pas mieux tomber.<br/>– Et je suis encore plein de surprise.<br/>– Raaah Mû, arrête. Je sens que ça monte là.<br/>– Hihihi.<br/>– Tu l’auras voulu. Je vais te punir.</p>
<p>Angelo encercla de nouveau la taille du Bélier par derrière. De cette position, ses doigts pétrirent les flancs de Mû qui se cambra de rire et se tortilla sous les attaques chatouilleuses de son compagnon. En les observant discrètement, Kanon sourit à son tour. Il régnait une bonne harmonie dans le quatrième temple qui avait pourtant autrefois abrité les visages horrifiés des victimes de Deathmask. Cet homme qui avait causé tant de souffrances s’amusait actuellement à taquiner et chatouiller son homme, faisant monter les rires et la bonne humeur, exorcisant les dernières lamentations de ces lieux. </p>
<p>Deathmask, ou plutôt Angelo, était méconnaissable depuis qu’il sortait avec Mû. Kanon savait qu’il avait mis longtemps à le séduire. Sa réputation le précédait. L’atlante était une personne douce et réfléchie qui ne souhaitait pas partager sa vie avec un homme criard et vulgaire. Tout le monde avait vu le changement de l’italien qui était devenu plus amical, sociable, et surtout très juste, tout en gardant ce côté taquin et effronté qui faisait son charme et plaisait somme toute à Mû. </p>
<p>Il devait vraiment adorer Mû et s’être posé beaucoup de questions pour parvenir à ce bonheur actuel, ce bonheur qui faisait plaisir à voir. Et inversement, Mû avait probablement dû mieux reconsidérer ses jugements sur lui, se montrer moins sévère et exigeant, ne pas non plus attendre d’Angelo qu’il change complètement de personnalité. </p>
<p>Cette paire mignonne, mais qu’on n’aurait pourtant pas assortie d’entrée de jeu, était pour Kanon une preuve supplémentaire que rien n’était impossible si on y mettait un peu de bonne volonté.</p>
<p>Kanon s’interrogea alors sur lui et Rhadamanthe. Est-ce qu’il en avait trop demandé au juge ? Est-ce qu’il avait cherché à le changer ? Est-ce qu’il voulait faire des efforts pour mieux le comprendre ?</p>
<p>Oui, cent fois oui ! Kanon aimait éperdument ce juge caractériel et raffiné, bourreau du travail et bon au lit. Kanon voulait que son couple marche, et pour se faire, chacun devait mettre de l’eau dans son vin. Comme l’avaient fait Saga et Aiolos, Milo et Camus, Angelo et Mû, et probablement d’autres. </p>
<p>Un âme-sœur n’est pas un alter-ego, mais une personne qu’on aime inconditionnellement, sans quelque raison que ce soit. Le trouver était une chance extraordinaire, et s’il fallait changer certaines choses pour que ça marche, ça valait vraiment, assurément le coup. Sacrifier des choses, dans une certaine limite, pour en gagner bien d’autres. On ne peut pas tout avoir, mais on peut se satisfaire de ce qu’on obtient. C’était cela le secret du bonheur. </p>
<p>L’après-midi touchait à sa fin et Kanon, toute colère envolée, avait juste envie de courir et sauter dans les bras de Rhadamanthe. En arrivant chez lui, il sentit quelqu’un l’appeler télépathiquement.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Définitivement, Rhadamanthe passait une très mauvaise journée. L’insubordination de son frère aîné dépassait l’entendement.<p>Il y a un mois, Rhadamanthe avait confié sa demande de congés à Minos, qui devait la transmettre au Seigneur Hadès. Lui était très occupé entre son travail et Kanon, alors que Minos avait Rune qui le secondait, allégeant ainsi ses charges. En l’absence de réponse de son Dieu, l’anglais en avait juste déduit que sa demande avait été refusée, et il n’avait pas cherché à savoir pourquoi. Probablement trop de demande. Il avait donc continué à servir fièrement Hadès, jonglant entre les quelques milliers de dossiers d’âme à traiter et à archiver et son compagnon qui réclamait de plus en plus d’attention.</p>
<p>Or, aujourd’hui, il avait appris le fin mot de l’histoire. Hadès n’avait jamais reçu sa demande. A la place, il avait accordé des vacances à Minos qui était parti un mois en Norvège avec Rune. Rhadamanthe se fichait de passer après lui, mais annoncer ces vacances à Kanon aurait allégé l’ambiance bien tendue entre eux. Au lieu de ça, Rhadamanthe s’était de plus en plus éloigné de l’homme de sa vie. Il n’était pas près de le pardonner à Minos.</p>
<p>Hadès lui avait non seulement accordé des congés pour une durée maximale d’un mois, mais en plus il avait permis qu’on forme un de ses subordonnés aux jugements, au même titre que Rune, pour qu’il puisse le remplacer à la cour. Rhadamanthe devait prendre sur lui pour confier son tribunal à quelqu’un d’autre, mais cela allègerait considérablement son travail et il pourrait se permettre un jour de repos supplémentaire dans la semaine. Du précieux temps qu’il pourra accorder à Kanon. Rhadamanthe avait déjà porté son choix sur Valentine, son bras droit qui assistait depuis longtemps aux jugements et connaissait nombre de lois des Enfers. La Wyverne savait qu’il honorerait cette place. Il lui annoncerait la nouvelle plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait un compte à régler avec Minos.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe était passé à Tolomea, vide, puis à Antinora où son aîné était également absent. En revanche, il avait surpris Poséidon dévorer la gorge de son petit-frère. Tous les deux allongés sur le canapé, Eaque en dessous avait enroulé ses jambes autour de la taille du Dieu aquatique. Si Rhadamanthe n’avait pas été si pressé d’engueuler Minos, il aurait volontiers envoyé Poséidon rejoindre la décoration murale... Ah, mais son jeune frère semblait tellement heureux dans les bras de cet homme. Rhadamanthe ferait mieux de s’occuper de son couple en faillite plutôt que de s'immiscer dans l’intimité du Garuda. Eaque était un grand garçon, et il gérait bien mieux sa vie sentimentale que lui.</p>
<p>Au premier tribunal, le blond fut étonné de trouver la salle d’audience vide. Pas de jugement en cours, pas de Minos ou de Rune installé au pupitre, pas une seule âme en vue. Rhadamanthe finit par trouver les deux “travailleurs” dans la bibliothèque, sans leurs surplis, installés l’un sur l’autre dans un fauteuil. Rune chevauchait son supérieur et plaquait ses lèvres sur celles de Minos dans un long et langoureux baiser, tandis que les mains du Griffon glissait sur la taille svelte de son assistant. </p>
<p>Non mais, c’était quoi ces manières ? Un peu de tenue, nom d’Hadès ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’arrêtait pas de tomber sur de telles débauches depuis ce matin ? D’abord Valentine et Sylphide, puis Eaque et Poséidon, et maintenant ça ! Mais il y avait une lune qui faisait grimper les hormones ou quoi ? Les couples ne pouvaient-ils pas garder leurs marques d’affection pour le privé ? Et ces incivilisés jugeaient des péchés en plus !</p>
<p>Le baiser se poursuivait entres les deux norvégiens, accompagné de soupirs lascifs. Rhadamanthe savait qu’il ne devrait pas regarder, mais il ne pouvait s’en empêcher. Minos et Rune semblaient bien là, à partager un tendre moment même pendant leurs heures de travail. Cela lui rappela le baiser que lui avait donné Kanon juste avant qu’il ne quitte les Enfers et qui brûlait encore ses lèvres. Par Hadès, mais que c’était bon, et qu’est-ce qu’il voudrait embrasser Kanon, là, tout de suite. Flatter ses lèvres et le reste de son corps. Le tenir dans ses bras, enrouler ses doigts dans ses cheveux, dormir contre lui, lui dire qu’il l’aime.</p>
<p>Kanon lui manquait. Il devait rapidement monter à la surface et le ramener. Pas question qu’il dorme seul ce soir.</p>
<p>– Mmmh, seigneur Minos, soupira Rune, il faut que j’y aille. Les âmes attendent leur jugement.<br/>– Laisse-les attendre, chuchota le Griffon. Après tout, elles ont l’éternité devant elle.<br/>– Ce n’est pas raisonnable et vous le savez.<br/>– Je veux que tu restes avec moi.<br/>– Moi aussi je veux rester près de vous, mais il faut faire la part des choses, vous voyez. Et puis, nous nous voyons ce soir, n’est-ce pas ?<br/>– Encore un baiser alors, et après je te libère.<br/>– D’accord, tout pour vous faire plaisir, mon seigneur.<br/>– Tu n’imagines pas comme ça me fait plaisir comme tu sois venu me retrouver. Surtout que je vais peut-être mourir aujourd’hui.<br/>– Comment ça ? paniqua subitement le Balrog.<br/>– Quand Rhada va comprendre que je n’ai jamais donné sa demande de congés au Seigneur Hadès, il va m’en vouloir à mort. Mais bon, si cette andouille nous parlait plus aussi, au lieu de râler. Je savais pas que son couple était si en péril que ça, moi. Et je tenais tellement à partir avec toi d’abord.<br/>– Effectivement, ce n’était pas très correct de votre part.<br/>– Tu me sermonnes, Rune ?<br/>– Ce n’est que justice, mon seigneur.<br/>– Ha, tu as raison. Rhada a toutes les raisons de m’en vouloir. Je pensais qu’il referait une demande plus tard, mais non. C’est vrai que c’est un bourreau du travail et qu’il n’a pas la chance d’avoir un assistant performant comme toi.<br/>– Vous me flattez, mon seigneur, rougit le plus jeune.<br/>– Ce n’est que vérité, mon cher, répliqua Minos en tendant ses lèvres pour réclamer un nouveau baiser. Et ce ne sont pas mes sentiments pour toi qui me font dire ça.<br/>– Hum hum, je pense que je vais y aller.<br/>– A plus tard, <i>Kjaere</i> (ʺChériʺ en norvégien).</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe fila avant que Rune ne sorte de la bibliothèque. Le Balrog arborait des joues rosies et un sourire de bienheureux qu’il tentait de dissimuler avant de reprendre les procès. L’échange entre les deux norvégiens n’avaient duré que quelques minutes, mais cela avait largement suffit à leur redonner de la motivation. Même le consciencieux Rune se laissait volontiers aller à quelques pauses régénératrices. Bon, les baisers entre amoureux, c’était bien, mais à défaut d’avoir toujours Kanon sous la main, quelques exercices de respiration et de sophrologie avec un bon thé revigorant ne pouvaient que lui faire le plus grand bien, plutôt que d’enchaîner des heures et des heures de jugement, et finir sa journée éreinté et exécrable. Le Seigneur Hadès lui-même lui avait dit de lever un peu le pied. Les Enfers n’allaient pas s’effondrer parce qu’il s’accordait une pause.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe se sentit bête. Il n’avait pas fait que privilégier son travail, il s’était complètement noyé dedans au détriment de son compagnon et même de ses frères. Pourquoi donc ? Est-ce qu’il cherchait à prouver quelque chose ? Peut-être leur défaite pendant la guerre sainte lui laissait encore un gout amer. Il n’en voulait pas à Kanon de l’avoir tué, mais à sa propre faiblesse. Il avait failli à son devoir et il avait bien du mal à se pardonner ça. Quel idiot ! </p>
<p>Inconsciemment, Rhadamanthe était resté bloqué dans le passé, ne profitant absolument pas du présent, de cette ère de paix et de tous les bienfaits qu’elle pouvait lui apporter. Il était vivant. Ses chers et insubordonnés frères étaient vivants. Et Kanon, son meilleur ennemi, son obsession pendant la guerre sainte, son âme-sœur, était là avec lui. Rhadamanthe l’aimait et c’était réciproque. Pourquoi s’enliser autant dans le travail lorsque des choses merveilleuses l’attendaient en dehors des murs de son tribunal ? Sans devenir nonchalant, il fallait faire la part des choses, comme l’avait dit Rune.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe n’avait plus du tout envie d’engueuler Minos. Pour l’heure, il voulait juste retrouver Kanon, lui demander de revenir, parler avec lui de l’avenir de leur relation. Il voulait que ça marche. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Ça jamais ! </p>
<p>La Wyverne quitta le premier tribunal et pressa le pas vers la sortie du monde souterrain, impatient de retrouver les bras virils et le sourire espiègle de son amour. A l’occasion, il ne manquerait quand même pas de sermonner Minos en bonne et due forme, même si c’était son grand frère. Son aîné devait payer sa fourberie, et il demanderait à Eaque de l’aider à le châtier. Le plus jeune acceptera forcément, voyant là une occasion de se venger du terrible jeu des chatouilles de Minos. Et puis, ça leur donnera l’occasion de passer un moment tous les trois ensembles, entre frères, même pour se chamailler.</p>
<p>Son Kanon pétillant. Ses frères infernaux. Son Dieu si bon. Ses subordonnés dévoués, c’était très certainement eux les garants de son bonheur. </p>
<p>Arrivé sur la terre ferme, Rhadamanthe se téléporta jusqu’en Grèce. C’était la fin de l’après-midi. Il appela télépathiquement Kanon, en espérant que celui-ci réponde.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Dès l’instant où il avait entendu l’appel de Rhadamanthe, Kanon avait couru jusqu’à la plage pour l’y retrouver. Il avait du mal à croire que Messire Rhadamanthe avait quitté son tribunal plus tôt que prévu. Et pourtant, l’anglais se trouvait bien là, assis dans le sable, en habit civil et décontracté.<p>Le cœur de Kanon cogna contre sa cage thoracique. Cette image de son juge de dos, face à la mer, était juste magnifique. Il s’en imprégna plusieurs secondes avant d’aller le rejoindre. </p>
<p>Kanon s’assit à ses côtés, entoura ses bras autour du sien et déposa sa tête sur son épaule, naturellement, comme s’il n’y avait eu aucune dispute entre eux. Il l’aimait tellement, c’était plus fort que lui. Rhadamanthe ne le repoussa pas. Bien au contraire, il bougea son bras prisonnier pour le passer autour des épaules de Kanon et le rapprocher davantage de lui. Le grec enlaça alors sa taille, penchant son poids sur son homme, sa tête juchée sur la clavicule de Rhadamanthe.</p>
<p>– Salut, dit simplement Rhadamanthe.<br/>– Salut, répondit Kanon.<br/>– Tu as passé une bonne journée ?<br/>– Ça a été, même si elle a mal commencé.<br/>– Je suis désolé, s’excusa le juge.<br/>– C’est moi qui m’excuse.<br/>– Je t’aime Kanon.<br/>– Je t’aime aussi Rhada.</p>
<p>Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Ils s’échangèrent plusieurs chastes baisers avant de reprendre leur position blottis l’un contre l’autre, leurs yeux rivés sur l’étendue aquatique.</p>
<p>– On peut pas continuer comme ça, dit Kanon.<br/>– En effet.<br/>– Je t’aime. Je veux que ça marche, Rhada.<br/>– Moi aussi, Kanon.<br/>– J’ai beaucoup réfléchi aujourd’hui.<br/>– Et tu en as conclu quoi ?<br/>– Que je t’aime plus que tout. Quand bien même on se chicane sans arrêt, je peux pas m’arrêter de t’aimer. Mais je peux pas en attendre trop de toi. Je suis prêt à faire des compromis, mais tu dois y mettre du tien aussi. Rhadamanthe, j’ai besoin de sentir que tu m’aimes. J’ai besoin qu’on fasse des choses ensemble. Je veux un compagnon, pas un partenaire de sexe.<br/>– Je sais. Je t’ai complètement négligé. Je suis désolé.<br/>– Je comprends que ton travail est important. Je ne t’importunerai plus jamais à ton tribunal et je me montrerai plus tolérant avec ses subordonnés. Mais pense à moi aussi. Ne suis-je pas important à tes yeux également ?<br/>– Bien sûr. Kanon, j’ai réalisé que mon obsession du travail était déraisonnable, que j’en oubliais de vivre.<br/>– C’est vrai ?<br/>– Je veux passer du temps avec toi, Kanon. Je t’aime.</p>
<p>Le Gémeau passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire pour l’embrasser cette fois-ci plus fougueusement. La position le gênant, il bougea pour se retrouver à califourchon sur les cuisses de Rhadamanthe. Habituellement, l’anglais n’aimait pas trop les embrassades en public, mais la plage était quasiment déserte et il était heureux de retrouver Kanon après cette interminable et stressante journée. Il répondit volontiers aux multiples baisers du grec, ses bras puissants entourant la taille de son partenaire, ses doigts glissant le long de son dos, faisant fortement frissonner Kanon qui gémit.</p>
<p>– Rhada, mon amour, câline-moi encore, demanda fiévreusement Kanon en enlaçant son compagnon. Je t’aime, je t’aime tellement.<br/>– Arrête Kanon. Tu vas me donner les larmes aux yeux.<br/>– Qui ? Toi ? sourit le Gémeau.<br/>– J’suis pas un sans-cœur, maugréa Rhadamanthe.<br/>– Je sais, je plaisantais. Mais je n’y peux rien, je suis heureux de te retrouver et qu’on puisse enfin repartir sur des bases saines.<br/>– Tu veux qu’on en discute chez moi ? proposa la Wyverne. Je crois qu’on a beaucoup de choses à se dire.<br/>– Dans ton lit, en se câlinant ?<br/>– Si tu veux, sourit le blond, attendri et content que Kanon ne veuille pas encore lui sauter dessus.<br/>– Ça risque de prendre du temps. Tu seras fatigué pour demain.<br/>– Le ʺvieuxʺ que j’incarne tiendra le coup.<br/>– Désolé pour ça aussi, s’excusa Kanon, penaud.<br/>– T’inquiète pas. Je reconnais que j’ai pas spécialement la ʺfougue de la jeunesseʺ. Et pour cette nuit, ne t’en fais pas. En fait, je suis en vacances.<br/>– Quoi ? s’étonna Kanon.<br/>– J’ai demandé un congé au Seigneur Hadès, et il me l’a accordé pour un mois.<br/>– Un mois ! Un mois entier sans que tu ne travailles ! s’exclama le grec qui n’en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tu ne vas pas t’ennuyer ?<br/>– Je compte sur toi pour me divertir. Et il faudra que je passe un peu de temps avec mes frangins aussi. <br/>– Ah, c’est vrai qu’ils se plaignent souvent à moi que t’es trop distant. C’est pas bien Rhada. Il faut prendre soin de ses frères. Prends exemple sur Saga et moi.<br/>– Toi, t’es trop collé à ton frangin.<br/>– Normal, on est jumeaux. On était collé déjà dans le ventre de notre mère.<br/>– Je sais, je sais. Je comprends que t’ais besoin de lui. Et je regrette d’avoir délaissé les miens. Et Kanon ? l’interpella à nouveau Rhadamanthe.<br/>– Oui ?<br/>– Ça te dirait qu’on parte quelque part tous les deux ?<br/>– Tu veux dire, des vacances en amoureux ?<br/>– Oui. En un mois, on pourrait visiter plusieurs endroits. Bouger, longer les côtes à bord d’un camping-car par exemple.<br/>– Tu seras pas trop à l’étroit dans un camping-car ?<br/>– J’ai un lit immense et pourtant on est collé-serré, fit remarquer l’anglais.<br/>– Pas faux.<br/>– Alors, ça te dit ?<br/>– Attends, attends, attends. Tu es en train de demander mon accord pour faire quelque chose que je rêve depuis des semaines. Mais évidemment ! Oh Rhada, je suis trop trop content. C’est moi qui vais pleurer je sens. </p>
<p>Kanon l’étreignit fortement comme si sa vie en dépendait, et Rhadamanthe ne tarda pas à faire de même.</p>
<p>– Tu as mangé ? demanda le blond.<br/>– Pas encore.<br/>– On mange dehors et après on rentre ?<br/>– J’ai pas d’argent sur moi.<br/>– J’en ai. C’est moi qui invite.<br/>– Tu es drôlement généreux aujourd’hui, s’étonna Kanon avec amusement.<br/>– J’ai vraiment envie que ça marche entre nous, Kanon. Et je sais que ça fait longtemps que tu veux qu’on sorte ensemble.<br/>– Maintenant, je suis sûr que ça se passera mieux. </p>
<p>Ils s’embrassèrent encore, simplement et amoureusement avant de se décider à se lever. Naturellement, Rhadamanthe prit la main de Kanon et commença à marcher avec lui sur le sable.</p>
<p>– Attends, l’arrêta Kanon. Je devrais passer chez moi prendre quelques affaires.<br/>– Tu en as chez moi. Tu te souviens que je t’avais libéré de la place ? Il doit y avoir quelques sous-vêtements et une tenue de rechange.<br/>– Ah oui, c’est vrai que tu avais fait ça. Moi qui croyais être le seul à faire des efforts. J’ai pas réalisé que tu en avais fait aussi en me laissant m’insérer dans ton espace vital. Merci mon amour.<br/>– C’est quasiment toujours toi qui fais le déplacement. Merci à toi aussi.<br/>– Mais j’aimerai quand même passer chez moi pour embrasser Saga et lui dire que je rentre avec toi.<br/>– Dis-lui par télépathie, et je suis sûr que vous vous êtes déjà faits plein de bisous aujourd’hui.<br/>– Oui mais c’est…<br/>– Ton jumeau, je sais, coupa Rhadamanthe. J’ai rien contre ça Kanon. Je comprends très bien et j’accepte tant que tes lèvres n’appartiennent qu’à moi.<br/>– C’est le cas, sourit le plus vieux.<br/>– Kanon, c’est pas que je veuille t’éloigner de Saga, mais je voudrais passer quelque part avant d’aller manger. Il faut se dépêcher avant que ça ferme.<br/>– Où ça ? demanda le grec.<br/>– Au magasin d’électro-ménager. Je vais acheter une cafetière.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*~**~**~*</p>
</div>Kanon s’extirpa lentement des limbes du sommeil, s’étirant comme un félin avant de rouler sur le côté pour enlacer son compagnon. Le corps de Rhadamanthe était chaud au réveil, et il se dégageait de lui une odeur suave qui lui donnait des envies de bon matin.<p>La vielle, ils n’avaient rien fait. Ils s’étaient couchés l’un à côté de l’autre, ils avaient parlé en se câlinant une grande partie de la nuit jusqu’à ce le sommeil ne prenne possession d’eux. Rhadamanthe, qui n’avait pas l’habitude de ce rythme, avait la tête en vrac. Il n’avait pas le souvenir de s’être déjà levé à l’heure du déjeuner. </p>
<p>– Bien dormi mon amour ? demanda Kanon.<br/>– Moui, répondit Rhadamanthe, la voix pâteuse.<br/>– Tu as l’air éreinté. Je sais exactement ce qui te mettras d’aplomb, le taquina le Gémeau en descendant sa main plus bas.<br/>– Aaaah, Kanon. Attends.<br/>– Allez, debout là-dedans. Hissez le mat.<br/>– Kanon ! Arrête avec tes comparaisons à deux balles.</p>
<p>Des étreintes passionnées et une bonne douche plus tard, les deux hommes se rendirent à la cuisine pour prendre un brunch. Jusque-là, Kanon n’était pas un adepte des coutumes britanniques, comme le fameux Tea Time, mais ce repas qui mélangeait le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner lui plaisait bien.</p>
<p>– Il faut que je passe au tribunal, l’informa Rhadamanthe.<br/>– Mais je croyais que t’étais en vacances !<br/>– Calme-toi, je n’y vais pas pour travailler. Mais je dois informer Valentine qu’il devra se former aux jugements et étudier les lois pour pourvoir me remplacer.<br/>– Te remplacer ?<br/>– Oui, comme le fait Rune au tribunal de Minos.<br/>– Sérieux ? Ça veut dire que…<br/>– Oui, s’il m’assiste et prend le relais, j’aurais plus de temps personnel à t’accorder à toi ou à mes frères.<br/>– C’est génial mon amour ! Finalement, je les trouve chouettes tes subordonnés.<br/>– Tu devrais apprendre à les connaître. Et si au lieu de les rembarrer, tu leur donnais des conseils aux entrainements ?<br/>– Hum, j’y songerai, fit mine de réfléchir Kanon.<br/>– Bon allez. On brunche et j’irai après. Et j’ai aussi une revanche personnelle à faire subir à Minos. Tu m’aideras à le punir avec Eaque ?<br/>– Je veux, oui ! Comment il ose balancer ta demande de congés ? Quand je pense qu’on aurait pu s’éviter bien des disputes si tu avais eu ces vacances plus tôt.<br/>– En fait, je suis content que ce soit maintenant. On arrive au mois de septembre, il fait moins chaud et il y aura moins de monde sur les plages qu’en pleine saison. J’aime pas trop la foule et les grosses chaleurs.<br/>– Et je pourrais te cajoler sans retenue s’il y a moins de monde, sourit le Gémeau.<br/>– C’est tout à fait l’idée, mon amour, confirma l’anglais.<br/>– Je crois que je vais vivre le meilleur mois de toute ma vie. Il faudra que j’envoie une carte à Saga et Milo à chaque ville qu’on traversera.</p>
<p>Rhadamanthe leva les yeux au ciel. Comme s’il allait, lui, envoyer des cartes à ses frères. Mais il ramènerait des souvenirs à son Dieu et à Pandore.</p>
<p>Sur le comptoir de la cuisine trônait l’emballage de la cafetière achetée la veille. Kanon avait balancé l’immonde café soluble à la poubelle, cette hérésie qui ne devrait même pas exister, et il commença à installer l’appareil qui donnait immédiatement de l’allure à la cuisine de Caïna. Impatient de boire un délicieux café torréfié, Kanon réalisa soudainement.</p>
<p>– Euh Rhada… rassure-moi, tu as du café dans tes placards ? demanda le Gémeau.<br/>– … <i>Oh shit</i> ! jura l’anglais dans sa langue maternelle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merci d’avoir lu</p>
<p>L’expression qu’utilise Angelo « faire éternuer son cyclope » signifie éjaculer. C’est une expression oubliée qui personnellement me fait beaucoup rire.</p>
<p>Je n’ai pas résisté à intégrer un câlin MilAiolia, même s’il est simplement amical.</p>
<p>Mince, évoquer par hasard un Lucco x Aphro m’a donné envie d’écrire sur eux… <br/>J’aime bien aussi Sylphide x Valentine, et je ne résiste pas à caser un petit Minos x Rune.</p>
<p>J’espère que ça vous a plu. Encore une fois, j’ai pas mal insisté sur la relation fraternelle fusionnelle entre Saga et Kanon, mais je peux pas m’en empêcher, on va dire que c’est ma marque de fabrique. D’ailleurs, je suis aussi bien tenté d’écrire du Saga x Aiolos compliqué.</p>
<p>Sea you soon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>